


Nothing is Sacred

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Cringe Challenge, Death, Deception, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending for literally no reason, Impersonation, Intentionally Bad Everything, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, It's Like A Shitpost But Worse, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Smut?? It's so awful it shouldn't be considered smut, Terrible Terrible Terrible, Why this, Your Eyes Will Bleed, uhhh, what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Cringe Challenge: How far can you read without gouging your own eyes out? What will happen in this fic? Heck if I know. Nothing good, that's for sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this seriously then I don't know what to tell you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revalations are made & more questions surface xd

A/N: HEY EVERYONE!!!1! I've wanted to write this 5ever n im rlY proud how it turned out ENJOY XDDD

xxx

“Come on Machi we have class” Cinque said she pulled his arm. Machinas eyes rolled “I don't care Cinque i can't sit around in class all day. I have biger and better things to do. “you don't care about me machine?” Cinques eyes started crying. “no wait” Machina shook his head and grasped her shoulders firmly. “that's not what i meant Cinque your great your spatial” “Maxi” Cinque gasped. “Does this mean you…” “Yes Cinque’ Machina whisper. “i love you” “oh Machi!!” She flung her arms around him “all this time i thought you were in love with remski but...im si happy Machi” she fell to her knees and undid machinas zipper. “Cinque what are you doing we could get caught” kachina said. “don't worry machu “ Cinque said just be quiet and nobody will know. She pulled out his rock hard cock and started succing. “Cinque oh my crimson codex “ Maxine moaned he thrust his hips forward as he ejaculated into Conquest throat. ‘uuuuunfff” Cinque took his dick out of her mouth and swallowed “thank you for the cummies daddy” Machina scratched his head “uh your welcome thanks Cinque now let's get to class. Its better to miss some of Kurasame-sensei’s lecture than all of it” “okiedokie’ Cinque cheered and then they went to class

xxx

“and that is why tonberries should be the dominant species are there any questions” Kurasame looked around the room “meeeee!!!” Mutsuki waved her hand “why do you airways talk about tonberries are you a furry “ “No Mutsuki” Kurasame said “if anything I'd be a scaley but that's beside the punt now everyone remember to read pages sixty thru 64 class dismissed” Everyone got up and left and then Emina walked in “high Kurasame” she smiled as radiant as ever. She looked like an angel, her walk confident, titties abounce “i was wondering if you could do me a favor. “sure what's up” Kurasame waited for an answer. Emina handed him a stack of paperwork “I can't work tonight please help me out” Kurasame took the papers “sure but why can't you work” “science” she said and then walked away. Kurasame was curious now “i wonder what that means he murmured and looked at his Tonberry. “don't look at me” tonberry said “so are we gonna go grab a beer or what. “Yep just like the usual Kurasame laughed The two buddies left the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody has secrets xd

“talk about bang for you're buck” Carla gaped. “shut up and take it slut Deuce snapped. “yes mam” Carla moaned She writhed against deuces fingers and covers her mouth so she won't give their secret spot away (they're secret spot is in a closet in the cristaryum) Deuce finished up and stuffed Carla's pockets with gill before hurrying out, she had a report to do. “now where was that book” she looked around “you mean this book?” queen handed her an incyclopidia. He (queen is a guy in this fic xp) smiled as Deuce took the thique book They sat down. “Do you need help studying queen asked He adjusted his glases “I'm very good with this you know” “no thanks im fine dice said she opened the enpsychlopedia and stated reading “You know i heard a rumor queen said. Deuce started sweating. Surely queen didn't find out her secret affair?? ‘apparently Kazusa-sensei and Emina-sensei have a thign going on” deuce was relieved “queen Kazusa-sensei is gay” preposturus queen said “one hundred precent ladys man” deuces eyes rolled “ok queen whatevs” little did deuce know queen was right on the money $$$

xxx

“Work it babe” Kazusa said striking his massive dicc Emina put her leg on the table “Kazusa your gay” “explain this hardon then Kazusa laughed “im straight as a straight men cab be now let me bust a nut up in there” Emina sat on his cock it felt good. She yanked his hair and screamed as he pounded her soaked pussy they both came at the same time “damn Emina”Kazusa breathe. Romantic justin bieber music was paying in the background (i love justin sm XD) “will you marry me Kazusa said. Emina started crying “yes”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemas and Kazusas life gets more thrillign and nine and Mutsuki have fun together and the king of lorica sets out on a journey to Concordia!!

Mutsuki rose on nines back”move over bitches” as they zoomed through the hall. Other cadets thought they were wired couple but they didnt care they we're happy. The to cadets got too nines room nine locked the door and put muesli on his bed”know what were gonna do now hey? He said muskie blushed “wh-what??” nine smirked “tickle fight!!!!” He jumped on top and tickle her like his hands we're feathers “Nine stop it!! Mutsuki laughed of course nine knew she didn't rly want him too stop so he tackled her until her insides exploded andshe couldn't breathev “I'm hungry” Mutsuki said Nine was prepared “don't worry Mutsuki i have ramen “ he made a big bowl of ramen for them to share “itadakimasu Mutsuki said “i love you nine” “i love you too muskie” nine said They ate and went to asleep 

xxx

Emina walked to Kazusa “hey guess what” she put a peepee stich on his desk “I'm pregany” Kazusas eyeballs opened wide and he smile loudly “WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT” he looked at Emina's belly “your pregnart Emina are you sure” “positive Emina said But you can check again if you want your a doctor after all” Kazusa state crying ‘I'm gonnabe a papa lets go tell Kwam” Emina node “okay lets tell him” They went to Kewanee’s room and knocked on the door he answered with a grumpy look “light up Kurasame” Elina said “you're best friend's are getting marrow AND theres a bundle of joy on the wat” “HUH?!” Kurasame gasped he liked at Kazusa then Emina “you mean your pregant??” “yeah and youll be the hodfathher Kazusa said petting Kurasame shoulder “congraduladions” Keane said he huged Kazuya and Emmons

xxx

In the far land of lorica king Gilgamesh got ready to take a trip “where are we off too” said Enkidu Gilgamesh smiles at him “no enki you stay in taking a quickly trip to Concordia il be back before you know it” with that he set off

 

(To be continue in chapter 4 i cant wait XD!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh visit concordia, eminas and kazuaas baby arrives and queen gets struck by cUpid!!

“hi Andoria long time no see Gilgamesh said he waves to the queen. “Its been a long time indeed Gilgamesh what brings you here? The androids asked queenly. Gilgamesh laughed ‘you know what Andoria my old friend haha” the queen of concordia gulped Get out she said to her attendance and the naked women left the room. “impatient ad every Gilgamesh chuckled he walked forward. Shut up Andoria said. She looked mad. “one cannot be so patient when such a behemeth is right they're’ “isuppose your right” Gilgamesh said he started breathing heavy “my patients is running out too” Je took off his fancy pants (oh btw hes in a suit cause it looks profeshonal xD) ad rubbed his bulge “hnnngg” “oh quit with the tazing” Andorra opened her legs Give it to me she breathed “Give me that big fat lorican cock” Gilgamesh snickered and took his dick out he put it in Andoria filing her up she screamed because it felt so good. “yes harder Andoria screamed Gilgameshd dick pounded against her cervix unto she came it was the best sex she ever had “exellent job” Andoria saisshe patted Gilgamesh shoulder “come visit again’ Gilgamesh pulled his pants up “dont worry i will”

xxx

“Mama’ Emina smiles at her baby slamming his fist word. “what a wonderful Kazusa said “goochee goo” he tickled his sons tummy. They're baby is named Chishiki no Kajitsu (google translate says tht means fruit of knowledge in japanese) but they call him chiki for short Chiki giggled and grabed his papas finger “hell be very strong when he grows up indeed” Kazusa said he escaped his sons grasp but thev the baby started crying. Emina started swinging the baby side to side and she sung and chiki feel asleep. Suddenly Queen was there”oh my gosh what an adorable baby can i be the godfather” “Kurasame is the godfather Emina chuckled But you can be a good big brother yes? “I'll be the best big brother in the world you can count on me queen said He saluted and left. He was waffling down the hall when he bumped into Tachinami and deopped his books “So sorry Tachinami said he got queens books of the floor and handed then to him. Queen could feel his heart sore what was this feeling??? his face heat up and he bowed “a-arigatou gozaimasu” Tachinami smiled and kept waking Queen clutched his heart new feelings were developing

  
(Stay tuned 4 yaoiiizzz XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update time!!!!! We get to check in on Queen and Chiki! Have fun with this chapter i know i did!! XDD

Qu'en touched himself at the thot of tachinamis big dick rubbing against he his he was strong and hansome and nice His brunet hair always seemed to dance in the air like dyeing grass he was The One. “yes right there Queen moaned he jizzed all over his bedshits “fuck.”

Queen took his sheets of his bed and went to the laundry room to wash them then he saw Tachinami and kasumi they were laughign about something Queen didn't like it. He walked up to them to ascert dominants “Listen kasumi let's make one thing clear i really like Tachinami-taichou so your gonna have to step down. Kasumi chuckled. “Im fond of confident men your a coll guy Queen.” Their was mischuf deep in her icy orbs. “Suck his dick” kasumi said and queen was more then ready Queen got on his knees and unzipped tAchinamis dick and started sucking “Let’s make this more fun” Kasumi winked at tachinami who was moaning

Kasumi got on her knes behind queen and ripped his pants of making him scream and chocke on tachinamis massive cock. Queen wanted to ask what she was doing but the taste of tachinamis dick was too addictiv so he kept sucing. A minute later something was presing against his butt lo and behold it was Kasumis own cock!! She shoved her futa dick in his boy pussy and pounded away Queen wanted to scream from the pleasure but his mouth was ful of tachinamis dick Tachnima moaned “kyaaa” and creamed in Queen’s mouth and at the same time queen came and kasumi was cumming simultaneously at the same time too

“That was fun lets do that again Kasumi got up and put her dick back in her pants “laundry wensdays are my fave hehe ;)”

Xxx

Chiki huged his mama ‘im sorry mom i dont want you to die” “its okay Emina said she smield at him “We got to spend time togetherr thats enough” Chiki cryed, “its dads fault he gave you herpes ill get him back for this!” emia held his hand “no son its no ones fault just grow up and be the best you can be” Kazusa walked into the room “don’t worry yuo two your silly, you cant die fro m herpes. “Look at her!!” Chiki shouted Emina was pale and barely breathing. “Mom, no dont go!!” I love you emina whispred “take care of each other” her eyes rolled to the back of her head She was dead. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!’ chiki Whaled. “Oh no!: kazus gasped. Chik igrabbed his sword “this is you’re fault dad it’s all yoU’RE FAULT!!” Kazusa stepped back “hwhat are you doing Chiki im your fauther “your no fayther!’ cihki yelled “your A MURDERER!” he ran towards his dad with his sword and thrust it in his chest. Blood splattered everywhere kazusa fell to the ground

And that was how Chishiki no Kajitsu Hanaharu-Futahito became an orphan


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will happen to Chiki??? and lets check on Machina!

So what dowe do about the boy Khalifa said. “”he killeD his parents hes dangerus,,,wecould have kurasame watch him said the commandant said. Aybe hell kill kurasame to he thot secretly muahaha (commandant is a bad hombre xp} … ‘verywell, said khalia ;assign him to kurasames ccustudey. “Roger that The commandatn said he left the fofice ‘’May the cryystal guide then; he whuspered. Suddenyl arecia was there ‘you neednt worry She sad “now lets get high lol” she gave khalia her cigarret so he could smoke th e blaze it ‘chillax” she said Khalia laffed with her ‘your right thanks Arecia’ and then they fucked

* * *

”Rem: machine said what did yuo want too talk about. Rim ooked at him ‘machina i knowabout you and cinque...but machina ive loved you all this time that harlot doesnt deserve you.” Machina clenches his fist Rem...thats no way to talk about my finance. Rem gasped ‘WHAT>!” “thats right were getting marreid: machina said ‘’if you cant except that then your not invited ot the wedding!; rem started crying “nachina...how could you’ machina grabed her shoulders “rem i didnt mean too make you upset i- rek kissedhim on the lips. “i bet you werent expeckting that she chuckled and started flirtying. “i wonder mahcina is cinques pussy as good as mine i bet not lets fine out’ machina didnt knw what to do so he went along with it

Just as rem was unzipping machinas rock hard cock cinque walked in Kachina i- GASP! MACHI REMSKI WHY her shimmering orbs stared watering ‘how coudl you……’ “no cinque its notw hat it looks like!! Machina yelled but it was to late cinque was run away and rem was succing his disck, it felt to good he couldnt get away and then he moaned and jizzed on rems face and she licked it all up and laughe :your mine now pretyboy” her teeth turned itno fanggs “WAIT A MINUTE! Machina yelled ;you’re not RM!’ ‘thats right” the impsoter said and started slowly transformeing and machine watched in horror ‘your///OROCHIMARU!’ then everythign went black

(dun dun dunnnnn)

* * *

”thanks for training me krsme’ chiki sadi ‘I FEel like ur kind of like a dad to me  now; krasame wipped a tear away. “Haha your a silly kid.’ ‘awfly sensitive huh: tonberry said he walked in with some cffoee “were your family now kid:

Somewhere else the commadant was mad b/c they were getting along and krsamume wasnt dead (he rly wants him to die bc hes cool n popular n hes not haha waht a loser)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiki n squad run into...dun dun dun!!!

Chiki krsame said Stay close to me ‘wyh Daddy’ chiki said he took out his sword “you tougt me to figt. Im not scared” kuRAsame shook is head back and froth. Its not about scared or unscared thigns are dangerous...theres someone here...bad someone.’” tonber GOTY ready for battle ‘sumthins cumming” he through his sowrd and warpstriked to a piller There was a splash of bloog.

“Toney how did u see thou the invsiblity???” KURSAME asxed. The invislbel wore off and Kurasamu was surprised to see…!!! ‘Machine!?” ‘No Tonber said he picked up knife and did a bacjflip back to where Chiki and Kurasam are standign. “Its;;;” “orochimaru!” chiki yelled. Orochimar giggled and took out his machinea drills. Crawling by linkin park started playign but it was remixed with thirft shop by macklemore thats my favorie lgbt icon thx mackle

“No chiki!’ kurasme shouted but chiki ran and stabbed orovjimaru but he didn’t moved he took chiki sword and ate it and chiki got scared. Then all of a sudden queen came out of Nowhere and did a chuck norris roundhouse kick on Orochimaru ‘Your fights with me now.”

 

What will happen in the next chapter???? Will Orochimar be stopp??? FinD out!! Next time in the adventures of final Fnatasy Agito XII and Friends!!


End file.
